Need You Now
by chels3025
Summary: This short story is about Naruto and his boyfriend Sasuke getting into a fight. Based off of Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now". This story happened after I read another SongFic, then I heard this song. It's short, but if you like NaruSasu you'll enjoy it :


Need You Now

"Bastard…" Naruto was crying in his room, being there for the first time in months, seeing as he had moved in with Sasuke, his boyfriend.

Naruto winced. And then he started crying again. He wasn't even sure if he could call Sasuke his boyfriend anymore, considering the fact that, just a half an hour ago, they had the biggest fight of their lives.

Sasuke had come home from work at around 12:00, expecting to come home and take his shoes off and relax. He was worked to the bone and had customers shouting in his face all day, making it extremely difficult for the Uchiha to concentrate on anything.

But, as he walked through the door, his day took a turn for the worst.. He saw Naruto in the living room, trying to clean what looked like a giant soda stain of the carpet. Then he saw that the rest of the living room looked worse. There was trash every where, spilled drinks and smeared food all over the couches and table, and pizza crusts _everywhere._

"What…the…FUCK?" Sasuke's shout startled Naruto. He apparently hadn't seen Sasuke some in. "Sa-Sasuke…I…I know this looks bad, but I've been trying to clean this for hours now and I didn't want to call you because I knew you'd be upset! I had Gaara and Shikamaru and Lee over earlier to watch the game…and it got out of control…"

Sasuke looked at his blonde dobe and fumed…he was furious! "Why didn't you call and ask if they could come over? Just because you live here now doesn't mean you can just invite people over! Hell, you didn't even have to ask! You could of just let me know!"

Naruto looked like he was going to burst into tears. "Sasuke…I really am sorry! I've been trying to get it out of the carpet for ages…" He trailed off, not wanting to infuriate the raven haired man any more than he already was. He slowly moved toward the Uchiha, raising his arms in hopes of being swept into Sasuke's arms and all would be forgiven.

"**OUT!" **Naruto flinched as his boyfriend bellowed, raising his arm to point at the door. "Teme, don't be stupid…" Naruto started walking towards Sasuke again. "**I SAID OUT! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I KICK YOUR FUCKIN' ASS!"**

Tears streamed down Naruto's face. "**FINE, TEME! BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO CALL YOU OR COME RUNNING BACK TO YOU LIKE I ALWAYS DO!"**

"**SEE IF I GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF YOU NEVER CALL OR COME BACK!" **Naruto had enough. He pushed Sasuke to the ground as he fled past to run out the door. He had no where else to go except his house. He ran in and slammed the door, then threw himself on the bed and started to sob uncontrollably.

_Picture perfect memories, Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching__ for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore…_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind…_

_For me it happens all the time…_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now,_

_Said I wouldn't call, But I've lost all control and I need you now…_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now…_

After Naruto had calmed down a little, he realized that even though Sasuke had screamed at him, he missed the bastard. He had pulled out the photo album of him and Sasuke out on dates, with friends, or embarrassing (but funny) pictures of Sasuke he had decided not to throw away.

He sat amongst the pictures he had pulled out, a single tear falling now and then, his mind not thinking of anyone but his beloved Sasuke. He then began to wonder if Sasuke was thinking of him too, or if the son of a bitch even cared. He knew he shouldn't, but he had to call Sasuke and apologize. Even if he didn't forgive him, he would know that he at least tried.

After the 6th ring and no answer, he grabbed a jacket and started out for the Uchiha's house.

_Another shot of whiskey, Can't stop looking at the door. _

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before…_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind…_

_For me it happens all the time…_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now,_

_Said I wouldn't call, But I've lost all control and I need you now…_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now…_

Sasuke's brows furrowed as he downed another glass of alcohol that was burning his throat. He was so pissed at himself for shouting at the blonde, making him cry. He was waiting for the sound of the doorknob turning, signaling that Naruto had come back to him. They usually bickered about silly things like chores and messiness, and when Naruto left he ALWAYS called or came back to the house apologizing.

He sat there wondering where the blonde could be, asking himself if Naruto was even thinking of him, or if he was ever going to come back…

He had to call.

When he had been sent to voicemail for the third time in a row, he threw his shoes and jacket on, determined to find out where Naruto had gone.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all…_

As Sasuke opened the door to find his dobe, said blonde was on the other side, hand up in the air as if he were about to knock on the door.

Naruto had been standing there in silent pain for about 5 minutes, wondering whether or not to knock, and was shocked when Sasuke opened the door with shoes and jacket on.

They stood there staring at each other for a couple minutes, when both boys simultaneously threw their arms around each other in the tightest, warmest embrace they had ever shared.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now,_

Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's shoulder, knowing that he would be forgiven. He couldn't help but cry, because it pained Naruto for his love to be angry at him.

_And I said I wouldn't call, But I'm a little drunk and I need you now…_

Sasuke smiled (not smirked, he actually smiled) and decided not to let Naruto leave him ever again. He loved him too much to see his dobe with anyone but him.

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now…_

_I just need you now_

_Oh baby, I need you now…_

Their faces were buried in each others shoulders. Soft kisses and nibbles were shared, and phrases were whispered, ranging from "I love you", "I'm sorry", "Dobe", "Teme", "I'll never leave again", to the most important…

"I just need you now..._"_


End file.
